


Движущая сила

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Don't copy to another site, Escape, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rivalry, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Если это — их последние часы на Земле, остаётся только несмело надеяться, что он, Мэтт Мёрдок, заработал какую-то индульгенцию и не попадёт в ад.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Движущая сила

— Меченый такой затейник…  
— Это «мудак» на языке порядочных католиков?  
Если это — их последние часы на Земле, остаётся только несмело надеяться, что он, Мэтт Мёрдок, заработал какую-то индульгенцию и не попадёт в ад. Потому что он не готов выносить Клинта Бартона и после смерти, а уж этому дорога точно в котёл: Клинт громко — потому что слуховой аппарат давно свалился — мешает имя Господа с грязными ругательствами, лязгая цепями до ушного кровотечения.  
Хотя, конечно, не он отправится на тот свет в костюме дьявола.  
— Через сколько…  
— Не ори, я-то тебя слышу!  
— Через сколько там наступает смерть от притока крови к мозгу? — спрашивает Бартон.  
— Никогда об этом не задумывался. Но ты определённо проживёшь дольше. Или вообще выживешь.  
— Что за грязные намёки?  
Бартон пыхтит. Раскачивается на своей цепи. Кто б его знал, зачем: они висят под потолком какого-то пустого ангара вниз головами, на широкой балке, с грузом на немеющих запястьях, все исцарапанные, и цепь до кучи впивается в лодыжки, и как освободиться — непонятно. Меченый всё-таки затейник — хотя прав и Бартон, называющий его мудаком. А ещё Меченый наверняка был не один, а его карты были чем-то отравлены. Иначе как объяснить, что обоих вырубило?  
— Это ничего не даст, — устало проговаривает Мэтт. — Успокойся. Ты меня не задеваешь.  
— Ой, ну хоть где-то я тебя не задеваю!  
Неужели ему спустя столько лет всё ещё обидно за ту драку? За то, что Романова в конце концов выбрала не его?  
Какое это уже имеет значение, устало думает Мэтт. И закрывает глаза, будто это имеет хоть какой-то смысл.  
Соседняя цепь неустанно лязгает. Мешает думать. Можно было бы сочинить какой-то вариант спасения с помощью командной работы, хотя это и непросто сделать после Меченого с его-то феноменальным пространственным мышлением. Рассчитать угол, нужный момент, что там ещё хочет от них бессердечная физика?  
Но не в этот раз.  
Лязг-лязг. Бздынь-бздынь.  
Когда Клинт затихает на своей цепи, Мэтт едва успевает перевести дыхание. Обрадоваться уже не успевает.  
— Почему ты расстался с Наташей?  
Вопрос, прямой и чёткий, до крика громкий, хитрым многократным рикошетом отражается от пустых стен. Оглушает так, что слышно только это многократное «почему-почему», собственный пульс, провалившийся к горячим ушам, и злое-презлое сердцебиение Бартона.  
Не то чтобы Мэтт собирался в этом сознаваться, но…  
— Почему? — настаивает Бартон сквозь зубы. — Как ты вообще, — лязг-лязг, — посмел с ней расстаться после того, что сделал?  
— После того, как выкинул тебя в окно?  
Лязг.  
— Столько лет прошло, а я всё не въеду, — шипит Бартон, как на раскалённой сковородке, — нахрена ты вообще за неё дрался, если вы так быстро расстались.  
И вот вроде невозможно сосредоточиться и сил разговаривать нет — а вдруг где-то находятся. Мэтт жмурится, открывает глаза: силуэт Бартона рядом раскачивается и полыхает огненно-алым, разгорячённый бездумной старой злостью.  
— Я был молодой и глупый, — начинает Мэтт.  
— И это не оправдание.  
— Но ты был ещё моложе и тупее.  
Лязг. Скрип-скрип. Лязг.  
Мэтт продолжает:  
— Я много раз жалел, что изменил ей, потому что…  
— ...Ты ей ещё и изменил?!  
— ...потому что не всегда в двадцать с хвостиком понимаешь, с кем действительно можешь прожить всю жизнь.  
Пульс Бартона будто вот-вот раздробит оковы на его запястьях, удерживающие груз. Он раскачивается всё сильнее, и пыточные звуки всё громче. Барабанные перепонки Мэтта вот-вот лопнут: то ли от какофонии, то ли от давления. Уже ведь не двадцать — столько времени вниз головой болтаться.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг во весь голос, во все лёгкие, чтоб наверняка, предполагает Мэтт, — расстался-то я с Ташей потому, что я дурак. Но дрался в тот раз, может, я не столько за неё, сколько с тобой.  
Дыхание разогнавшегося Бартона напоминает несущийся по верхушкам лесной пожар. Безжалостный пламенный ветер, опаляющий лицо даже на солидном расстоянии.  
— Да, с тобой, — подтверждает Мэтт. — Потому что ты — всего лишь циркач, и такой неудачник, что не способен…  
Бд-дыщь!  
«...выполнить трюк, когда это действительно надо», — не договаривает Мэтт.  
Бартон, неимоверным рывком сложившись пополам на подлёте, бьёт грузом по тяжеленной цепи Мэтта так высоко, как может. Захлёстывает её, заставляя пойти на себя вместе с Мэттом, подтягивается на дрожащих руках — и лезет вверх по звеньям, как по канату. Слышно, как железо впивается в его кожу и обдирает — солёный запах крови и пота чувствуется гораздо резче, чем отдающая в каждую косточку вибрация цепи.  
— Ебучий белый воротничок, — выдавливает из себя Бартон. — Да я сам тебя в окно выкину. Где б ты, авокадо ты рогатое, был без циркача-неудачника.  
Добравшись до балки, Бартон садится на неё, свесив ноги — и жадно, часто дышит. Так долго, будто собирается оставить Мэтта висеть здесь, пока череп не разорвётся. Ни слова — только это идеально свирепое дыхание под потолком ангара, как под куполом цирка.  
Но потом цепь снова дёргается, грохочет и дребезжит: Бартон тянет его вверх. Как только это становится возможным — подаёт руку, как старому врагу — и даже неприятелю — мало кто подал бы.  
Удивительно, что спустя столько лет он всё ещё работает на старом топливе. Что этот гнев можно использовать с такой мощью — и это не инерция. Инерционные машинки рано или поздно замедляются и останавливаются.  
Страшно, что Бартон сам отдаёт себе отчёт, что может использовать эту силу.  
И Мэтт предпочитает не уточнять, за Ташу тот злится — или всё-таки за себя. И не думать ещё, почему при разговоре о ней участился его собственный пульс. Если в случае с Бартоном уже не скажешь определённо, то здесь второго ответа не найти.  
Поэтому, как только Бартон выковыривает откуда-то из кармана булавку и собирается открыть кандалы на запястьях Мэтта — Мэтт отбирает эту булавку и подтягивает его изодранные руки ближе, чтобы удобнее было ковыряться в замке.  
— Не боишься, — уточняет Бартон, ещё сорванно дыша, — что как только ты их снимешь, я тебе въебу, и ты опять свалишься?  
Мэтт качает головой, не отвлекаясь.  
— Во-первых, — отвечает он, — я человек без страха, если ты забыл. А во-вторых — кто-то из нас за эти годы должен был поумнеть.  
«И это, как ты понимаешь, точно не я».


End file.
